


Support Rewrite: Chrom and Morgan (Child)

by ChaosTwoHanderAndGrassCrestShield



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosTwoHanderAndGrassCrestShield/pseuds/ChaosTwoHanderAndGrassCrestShield
Summary: Chrom and Morgan bond over mutual interests as Morgan attempts to regain his memories.





	Support Rewrite: Chrom and Morgan (Child)

**C Rank**

Chrom: One... Two... Three...

Morgan: Father! Hey! Are you busy?

Chrom: Oh, Morgan? What did you need? I was just doing some training.

Morgan: I know! I was wondering if I could join you! You know, work on our swordsmanship?

Chrom: Alright, sure. I don't think I've seen you use a sword up close before. How about we spar first, so I can see what your form is like?

Morgan: All right! You're going down, old man!

...

Morgan: Phew... I was sure I had you there. Guess maybe I'm not as good as I thought, huh?

Chrom: Heh, you did pretty well, Morgan. I'm impressed. I'd say you're about as good as your mother was when she first joined.

Morgan: Wait, really?

Chrom: Yep. She seemed to favor tomes back then, but she learned a lot from our training. So did I, for that matter.

Morgan: So, do you have any advice? Any secret bloodline techniques passed down for generations?

Chrom: Well, your form seems solid, you just need practice. It's actually pretty close to my own. We must have done this a lot in the future.

Morgan: You... You think so?

Chrom: Yeah, I could see some of your mother's form in there, but it felt a bit like I was looking into a mirror.

Morgan: Huh... Well, thanks for training with me!

Chrom: Anytime, Morgan.

* * *

 

**B Rank**

Morgan: Aha! Father! There you are!

Chrom: Hey, Morgan. What do you have there?

Morgan: I borrowed mother's strategy board! Do you think we could try playing with it a bit? You know, just for fun?

Chrom: Sure! I've played against her before, so I already know how.

Morgan: Awesome! I'm gonna get you this time, father!

...

Morgan: Aha! That's game!

Chrom: Heh. Nicely done, Morgan.

Morgan: Huh, you don't seem too angry or anything. Not like when I play against Owain.

Chrom: I've played against your mother before, remember? I'm used to losing. Pretty miserably, too.

Morgan: I figured she'd probably be better than you, but is she really that good?

Chrom: She is. So are you, for that matter. Heh. I shouldn't be too surprised. You certainly are your mother's son, huh?

Morgan: Yeah... I guess I am, huh...

Chrom: Hmm? Is something wrong?

Morgan: No, no. I-I'm fine. Thanks for playing with me.

Chrom: Er... yeah, sure.

* * *

 

**A Rank**

Morgan: Sigh...

Chrom: Morgan? Are you alright?

Morgan: Huh? Father? Y-yeah, I'm fine.

Chrom: Are you sure? You seem down, and earlier something seemed to upset you. What's going on?

Morgan: I just... I...

Chrom: Hey... What's wrong?

Morgan: ...I'm sorry, father...

Chrom: Huh? What do you have to be sorry about?

Morgan: I... I have such clear memories of mother, but... no matter what I do, I can't remember you...

Chrom: Hey, hey... it's alright.

Morgan: It's just... you're such an amazing guy and... and surely I must have loved you and Lucina just as much as I did mother, right? So then... why can't I remember you?

Chrom: Morgan, hey... Look at me.

Morgan: ...?

Chrom: When I first met you, it took me by surprise. You weren't born yet in this timeline, and I didn't know I had a son in the future.

Morgan: ...so?

Chrom: So I don't have any memories of you, either. But in the time I've known you, I've gotten to know such an amazing young man. I don't need memories to know that you're my son... or that I love you.

Morgan: ...f-father?

Chrom: Believe me when I say that you're the best son I could ever have hoped for.

Morgan: Father...

Chrom: C'mere, son. I love you. Never forget that.

Morgan: T-thank you, father... This means a lot to me.

Chrom: And you mean a lot to me, Morgan.

Morgan: Aww... Thanks, dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first attempt at doing a support rewrite. What do you think? I'm considering doing more, I might do a Robin/Lucina or Vaike/Owain parent-child support next.


End file.
